TRAPPED
by CharlotteRay
Summary: " Today's the day I make you pay for all the crap you've done. All the lives you ruined.All the people you've killed." Even though he's malnourished, has lost a lot of blood, and some of his ribs were cracked, he won't give up. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

-TRAPPED-

Characters involved- Chucky Ray

Tiffany Ray

Glen Ray

Glenda Ray

Charlie Ray ( fan character)

and other characters from horror movies

Summary: This story involves Torture, Kidnapping, Abuse, and content that may make you cry.

* * *

-CHAPTER ONE-

Scared. That's exactly how Chucky is feeling right now. Scared. He woke up this morning expecting his wife to be right next to him, but she wasn't there. He jumped out of bed. He searched the kitchen, the bathrooms, living room, any likely place where she would be; but he still couldn't find her. He called her cell, but she wasn't answering it. He then went to ask his children. He moved to Glen and Glenda's room, they weren't there. Then his youngest daughter Charlie's room she wasn't there either.

Chucky was beginning to lose it. " Where the f*ck is everyone? This is getting insane." He ran his fingers through his thick, red hair in frustration. But to his relief, his phone began to vibrate. It was Tiffany. " Oh thank god."

He swiped his thumb across the screen and lifted the phone to his ear. " Tiff...Tiff are you okay? Where the hell are y-"

" I have your family." Chucky's eyes widened and nearly dropped his phone.

" What?"

" I have your family. With me. At my house. On 4628 Maple Drive. You better be here in two hours OR ELSE!"

" Or else what?"

" I'll kill them all starting with your ADORABLE children."

Chucky's blood began to boil. But he knew that if he keeps his temper, he may have a better chance at getting them back safe and sound.

" Alright," he said calming down," I'll be there."

" Excellent. Remember 4628 Maple Drive and DON'T be late." He hung up. Chucky ran up stairs and got dressed in his usual good guy attire and he managed to pack as many weapons he could find/carry. This guy made a huge mistake trying to f*ck with him.

He grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Going up to his car, he face palmed. How was he going to drive when no one could work the petals? He was going to need a ride.

Chucky took out his phone and dialed a number.

" Yello?"

" Freddy I need you drive me somewhere."

* * *

- Hour and a half later-

" Thanks for the ride Fred." Chucky said getting out of the car

" No problem! Why do you have to come here anyway?"

" It's nothing I can't handle."

" Alright then. See ya. " Freddy drove away.

Chucky checked the address, " 4628 Maple? Yep." He walked up the driveway to the front porch. " This place is creepy as f*ck." He was right. The address belonged to a dark, ominous looking two story house with jagged, leave less trees in the background. He raised his hand to open the door, but it opened on its own. Which resulted in Chucky feeling even more disturbed. He slowly crept into the house. He checked every room of the house and found nothing until he noticed another door. This one led to the basement. He opened the door and carefully tiptoed down the stairs eventually reaching the bottom.

* * *

The room was dark and damp. The only light that came in was through the one window located near the ceiling.

" Chucky?" A feminine voice said. Chucky followed the voice and there was his wife and kids. Chained by their necks to the walls. The kids were unconscious. Chucky ran to Tiffany with haste. He kneeled in front of her.

" Holy f*ck What happened." Looking her over while cupping her cheeks with his hands. She tried to speak correctly, but her words were slurred. Chucky could only make out certain words. " Trap...Boy...Wants...Revenge."

" Wait what are you talking about? What trap?"

" Behind...you."

Chucky let out a short cry of pain as a figure snuck up behind him and injected a sedative into his bloodstream.

* * *

-Hours later-

He woke up to the constant calling of his name.

"Chucky...Chucky...wake up please wake up." He groaned as he lifted his head the best he could. Which wasn't much. The sedative made it nearly impossible to move. " Tiff...what's going on?"

" Why don't I explain that."

Chucky's face contorted into a snarl. Though he could barely lift his head, he was able to see the face of his most hated enemy.

" Long time no see CHARLES."

" Well well well if it isn't Andy Barclay."

-TRAPPED-


	2. Chapter 2

-TRAPPED-

* * *

-CHAPTER TWO-

Chucky glared at Andy with as much hate he could muster. Though Andy did a good job at returning the favor. He sat a good 2 feet away from Chucky grinning.

" You know...I have been waiting for this day for a long time." He said resting his cheek into his hand.

" For what?"

" Exactly what your wife said. I want revenge." He said casually. " I've been planning and planning waiting for the right day to take action. And today's the day."

He leaned over to Chucky and grabbed his face.  
" Today's the day I make you pay for all the crap you've done to me. All the lives you ruined. All the people you killed." He let go of Chucky's face and began grabbing things off a table on the other side of the room. Chucky, now able to move, went to grab one of his weapons from his pocket. But it was gone. In fact all of them were gone.

" Oh are you looking for these?" Andy said brandishing various knifes and other weapons. " I decided to confiscate them while you were...enjoying your little nap."

" You sick f*ck!" Chucky shouted his cheeks turning red in anger. But Andy seemes to not like those choice of words. He took one the knives and swiped it across Chucky's face creating a long gash from his right temple to his chin. It bled immensly. He held his face as it bled never leaving Andy's gaze. " I would be careful with my choice of words if I were you. You may not like it but I am in control now. You belong to me now and you will treat me with respect. That goes for your whore and your hellspawns as well."

" Go to Hell." Chucky was again slashed across the face. This time from the left of his forehead to his left nostril.

Tiffany couldn't stand seeing this anymore. " You leave my husband alone you piece of sh*t!" Andy stomped towards and unlocked her collar. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her into one of the cages which unfortunately was also chained to the wall." If you want to act like a b*tch then I will treat you like a b*tch. Maybe when you learn to control your temper, I'll let you out."

* * *

- Minutes Later-

The kids were starting to wake up. They looked at their surroundings

" Where the hell are we?" Glenda muttered rubbing the back of her stopped and noticed the collar around her neck. " What is this?!" She shouted panicking.

" Oh my god." Glen stared. His mother was in a cage and his father...he didn't know what his father was doing. He was covering his face with his hands. " Wait is that blood? Dad? Dad!" Chucky removed his hands from his face revealing two deep gashes. His skin color was deteriorating due to rapid blood loss. All three children gasped. " What happened?"

" Your parents don't know how to keep their mouths shut." Andy answered as he paced around the room. " So...I had to punish them. If you kids behave your selves, you might not have to be punished."

Charlie looked at Andy with contempt. " And why should we listen to what you say?"

" Because you will be staying here for a long time. And if you misbehave, you will be forced to be apart of the show instead of the audience."

Glen's face scrunched together in confusion. " What show? This doesn't make sense."

" Oh but it does. This is the show of revenge. Starring your very own father and you are my live audience. And let me tell you there will be more seasons to come."

-TRAPPED-


	3. Chapter 3

- TRAPPED-

* * *

-CHAPTER THREE-

-Month one-

" Aaaaah! Stop It!" Chucky pleaded as he was being, yet again, punished by Andy Barclay. Today, Andy came into the basement with rolls of bread. Handing each person a roll. But when Chucky was given his roll, he bit into it and spit the contents into Andy's face. He threw the left over bread to the ground, turned so his back was facing Andy, and said,

" F*ck off."

Andy, furious at Chucky's actions, grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face into the concrete; breaking his nose. Chucky held his nose with his hand groaning in pain. His blood poured out like thin water falls. Andy flipped him on his back and held him down with one hand. He smirked as he brandished a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Chucky looked slightly scared, getting a hint at what he was going to do. " Don't you dare. Don't you f*cking da-AAAAAAAAAH!" Andy poured the rubbing alcohol into the deep, infected gashes on Chucky's face. He clenched his eyes shut as he endured the agonizing stings. Once the bottle was empty and Chucky was laying on the floor trembling in pain, Andy stood up and brushed himself off, " Don't ever do that again."

* * *

Later on that night, Andy left the basement to do something. Everyone had fallen asleep except for Charlie. Her eyes drifted across the room. She's afraid of the dark and there was no light to be found except the lightning that struck the ground outside. " Dad?" she whispered. " I don't know if you're awake, but if you are just listen okay? I am really scared right now...but I know I have to keep fighting my fears if I want to make it through this. That's what you tell me when I'm scared...remember? That's why I'm saying this right now. You have to keep fighting; don't give this a**hole the satisfaction. All he wants is for you to crack under the pain. You can't let him do it and I know you won't. You're strong dad...I don't want to lose you."

Charlie waited for a response. It didn't come. She sighed, leaned against the wall, and eventually drifted off to sleep. Chucky turned himself over to face her. He heard everything she had to say. Wiping the stray tears that found their way across his face. Charlie was right. He had to keep fighting. And he wasn't going to stop. Even though he's malnourished, has lost a lot of blood, and some of his ribs were cracked, he won't give up.

He dozed off again remembering the last phrase his daughter said to him.

_" I don't want to lose you."_

_"...You won't...I promise."_

* * *

-Month two-

_' Okay how am I supposed to do this?_' Chucky asked himself. Out of all the places to have left his phone, he had to leave it on the desk that is a good 4 feet away from him. But hey it could have been farther. He couldn't crawl over there to reach since he was chained to the wall.

" If I can't crawl then maybe..." Chucky laid on his back and scooted down until his foot was able to reach the table leg. He curled his foot around the table leg and scooted the table closer to him. Glen took notice at what he was doing, " Way to go Dad."

Chucky winked in response. Once the table was in his reach, he reached up until his fingers could touch the edge of the phone. Reaching up a little higher, he managed to snag his phone off the table. He laid back down and rapidly began dialing numbers. " Alright all I have to do is hit ca-" The phone was kicked out of his hand. Chucky looked up and saw Andy. He was pissed. " Now what do you think you're doing?"

" I'm trying to get my family out of here. Now if you would be so f*cking kind and give me back my phone, we could be on our merry way." Andy didn't like that one bit. He walked over to the sink on the other side of the room and filled up a beaker with water. " Would you like something to drink Chucky?" He asked walking back to him. Chucky felt skeptical about the offer. _' Wait is that BOILING water?'_

He had no time react. Andy had already grabbed him by the hair and forced him to drink three cups of boiling water. Which has burned all the inside of Chucky's throat and has left burn marks on each side of his mouth. He started to dry heave and every time he swallowed, he felt as though he was being stabbed in back of the throat repeatedly. Andy smirked." At least you can't tell them you're location now. And I will be taking this." He said picking up the phone." It's not like you have anyone to call anymore."

He went up the stairs to the living room leaving the Rays alone. Chucky laid on the floor...not moving...not making a sound.

" Chucky?"

He turned his head to Tiffany who was chained as well. Her hair was matted and she had bags under her eyes. But she still looked beautiful.

" This is insane. How the hell are we going to get through this? How the hell are YOU going to get through this?"

" We'll...find a way." His voice barely a whisper was difficult to here.

She put her face in her hand and cried. " I just can't take seeing you like this. I can't take seeing the kids like this."

" Tiff."

She looked up at him. Emerald Green met Sky Blue. " yes?"

He flashed her a smile even though it caused strain on his cheeks. " It's going to be...alright...okay?"

She wiped the left over tears from her face. " Okay...I love you."

" I love you too."

-TRAPPED-

* * *

This is getting rather intense for a third chapter.

It's been a while since I did the ole author's note at the end of the chapter thing. So I hope you feel nostalgic.

This story is becoming my favorite out of all the fics I have written. Not because there's blood in it or because there's a small dish of romance. It's because it's different. I have always wanted to switch the roles in a story and Andy and Chucky was a pretty good idea. The antagonists becomes the protagonist and vice versa. It's cool.

Anyway I will be posting more stuff soon so stay tuned.

-Read and Review-


	4. Chapter 4

- TRAPPED-

* * *

-CHAPTER FOUR-

* * *

-Month Three-

" WHERE IS HE?! " Andy questioned as he kicked Tiffany in the stomach. She looked up at him with blood dripping down her lip. " I don't know what you're talking about."

" Do you see that?!" he asked pointing to the spot Chucky used to be. All that was there was his unlocked collar. " He isn't there! I know you know where he is. And if you don't tell me, your children will have to pay the price."

Tiffany gulped as her eyes rapidly shifted to the other side of the room where the desk where all of Chucky's weapons and belongings were located. Andy turned to where she looked and grinned. He slowly crept towards the desk and bend down. His grinned grew wider when he saw a pair of red and white shoes. " There you are." he said as grabbed hold of the shoes. But when he pulled them, only the shoes were in his hand. No Chucky; just shoes.

" Heads up." He heard Tiffany called as he was hit in head and knocked unconscious.

* * *

-Hours Later-

" Oh look he's waking up."

Andy eyes slowly opened as he regained consciousness. He looked around; squinting his eyes, the blurriness goes away. He was still in the basement where he kept the Rays. He sat up and examined his surroundings, everything seem to look the same. Except for the fact that the Rays were free from there chains and towering over him.

" Nice for you to join us Sleeping Beauty." Chucky painfully whispered. Andy glared at them with all the hatred he could muster. His eyes became bloodshot and the vein in his temple throbbed immensely.

" How dare you. HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! JUST BECAUSE YOU MANAGED TO FREE YOURSELVES FROM THE CHAINS DO NOT MEAN YOU ARE FREE FROM ME. YOU HAVE NOT WON YET."

Tiffany stood forward, " I'd beg to differ. While you were sleeping, we called some...reinforcements."

The grown man's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. " What reinforcements?" His eyes widened and he began to shake with fear once he set his eyes on them. Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, and Jason Voorhees. Known horror legends that can easily take him. Andy slowly stood up; grinning. He walked to the table in the corner of the room.

" Well...I guess...I knew something like this was going to happen. " He said with his back to them. He grabbed a big container full of gasoline and threw it to the floor; splattering it everywhere. Chucky's eyes widen in realization. But before he could react. Andy had lit a match." That's why I think ahead." He said throwing the match into the gasoline. The room lit up in mere seconds. Chucky turned to Freddy. " Get them out of here."

The Tiffany and kids were lifted off of the ground by the three. As they rushed out of door to escape the flames, Tiffany jumped out of Freddy's arms and ran to Chucky.

" Tiff you need to get out of here." he said. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him.

" You come out of this house alive understand?." She knew this was his battle to fight. Chucky nodded smiling. She smiled back and ran out the deteriorating room.

Chucky turned around brandishing a switch blade, " AAAAAAAANNNNDDDYYYYYYYYYY! IT'S TIME TO PLAY!

* * *

" AAaaaaah!" Andy shouted as he tackled Chucky to the ground. Chucky grunted and kicked him in the chest; sending him across the room. The doll smirked; but not for long. Andy charged at him and pinned him to the wall by the throat. " I wasn't always like this you know." Chucky gasped for air; clawing at the grown man's hands also dropping the switch blade in the process.

" At first I never wanted to get back at you. I didn't want to stoop to your level. Hurting others to make me feel better. But all those lives, all those innocent lives you took. I just couldn't take it. So I thought up this plan to get my revenge. I wanted to break your already f*cked up head. To make you vulnerable... I guessed you bested me. But here's a conclusion I came up with.." He leaned; his lips grazing Chucky's ear.

" If I go down, you're going down with me." He said lifting the once dropped switch blade and stabbed Chucky in the chest. He dropped Chucky onto the floor and watched as he closed his eyes. Blood seeping into his good guy clothes. He groaned as blood leaked from his mouth.

Andy stood back and grinned. He did it...he got his revenge. Now it was over. Tears streamed down his face as he took the bloodied knife and started to cut a thin line into his throat.

" I don't think so." a barely audible and raspy voice said behind. The person did a sweep kick and forced the grown man to fall on his back. Andy glanced up at the person.

" No no no no it can't be. I killed you. I'm sure I did."

" You are sadly mistaken." He said ;a malicious smirk spread across his face. Chucky grabbed a long, burned, and nonetheless sharp piece of wood and aimed it at his heart. " This is how ya do it."

He sent the piece of wood into Andy's heart. The brown haired man screamed in pain. Chucky smirked again. " Well it was nice seeing you again." He ran to the door. " Oh and Andy remember this?" He said holding up a grenade. He took the ring off with his teeth and threw it towards the impaled man. Chucky rushed out of the door as the grenade went off.


	5. Chapter 5

-Trapped-

* * *

- CHAPTER FIVE-

* * *

The walls are crumbling. The fire crept at his feet. Chucky ran as fast he could; trying to find the exit. The grenade had went off and ate away at the house. The smoke was clogging up his lungs and was making it hard for him to keep going. To his relief, he found what he was looking for: the front door; the exit of this hell. He made a dash for the door.

**CRACK **

" Damn it. "

His foot got caught in a charred floorboard. The doll struggled to pull his foot free.

**CRASH **A large piece of wood crashed next to him. Chucky coughed as his throat began to ache more than it did before. He managed to get his foot free in time before a bit of the ceiling fell from its place.

" I have to f*cking get out of here." He grunted blinking away the tears from his irritated, burning eyes. He charged through the falling debris and door with the last bit of energy he had left; breaking it off his hinges.

* * *

-Outside-

The paramedics had arrived, but were unnoticed by the killer trio and the four dolls. They stared wide eyed at the burning house as the flames danced around it. The Rays had tears in their eyes; biting their lips as they waited and waited. Chucky promised that he would come out alive, but the fire engulfed house is telling other wise. She ran to Freddy and tugged at his pants leg.

" Freddy you have to get in there." She said clutching onto his pants. Freddy just looked down at her and sighed.

" I can't."

Tiffany's face became red with anger. " What the f*ck do you mean you can't."

" I mean... Chucky wants to do this himself. He wants to prove to you and the kids that he can keep his promises." Tiffany looked down at the ground and then at the kids. They were being treated by the paramedics. A stray tear slid down her cheek. She didn't want the kids to live without a father, and she doesn't know what she'll do without her husband. But if what Freddy's saying is true, she'll trust his words and wait.

**BOOM!**

Everyone gasped at the sight before them. There standing in the door way was the body of Chucky the killer doll. Limbs in tact. Tiffany took a step forward and stuck out her hand.

" Are you alright?"

He too took a step, but immediately fell to his knees. Tiff rushed to him and caught him before his head hit the pavement. She laid him in her lap. It seems his injuries have finally taken their toll. The infections in his gashes and his spreading burns are becoming too painful to bare. His nose is still shattered and his right eye is swollen shut. There are also burns all over his body. The blonde doll's lip began to quiver as she ran her fingers down his neck to his chest.

A choked cry escaped his lips. The outburst made Tiffany take a breath. Her eyes shifted to the center of his chest. There was a huge blood stain seeping through his clothes. She tore open Chucky's shirt to take a closer look. She covered her mouth with her hand. A gaping wound in his chest area came into her view.

" Oh my god." She hurriedly got to her feet and wrapped her husband's arm around her shoulder's and made her way to the ambulance truck. She ran up to the first pedestrian, Laurie." Please you have to help him."

" Oh dear lord." The female said as she gently lifted up Chucky and headed to one of the ambulance trucks. " Jackal! Kathrine! START UP THE TRUCKS!"

The trucks roared to life. Laurie laid Chucky on a gurney, placed an oxygen mask on him.

Tiffany bit her lip. She tapped Laurie on her leg. " Um what about the others...our kids?"

Laurie finished hooking him up. "Your friends will meet us at the hospital. Your children will be getting treated in the other ambulance truck. We need as much space for your husband as possible."

" But what about me?"

" Your husband wanted you to stay."

Their eyes met. Tiffany noticed him grin through the mask. She grinned back and grabbed his hand and repeated the words he told her not so long ago.

" It's going to be alright."

His answer was muffled, but it was clear. " Okay."

* * *

-Hours Later-( In Room 227)

Tiffany sat in her hospital bed anxious. Chucky was rushed into the emergency room for many surgeries. She was scared and she didn't know what to expect. She ran her down her face and groaned. She looked to her left at Charlie who was asleep in the other bed. She always did look like her father with her bright red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. Those traits seemed to be dominant in the genes. Tiffany smiled. She began to think about Glen and Glenda. Also sharing the same traits as their father. She loved her children so much; she would always protect them. But it gets more difficult as the days go by.

"Mrs. Ray."

She looked up at the doctor. "Yes?"

He adjusted his glasses. " The surgeries surprisingly went well, but he's going to have to stay a few weeks before he gets to leave."

" That bad?"

He nodded. The doctor took out a clipboard." Your husband was and still is in very critical condition. We have found many broken bones, cuts, bruises, burn marks, internal bleeding, many infections; mostly in his throat and those two gashes on his face. Due to him being well...not exactly human, his healing abilities will occur faster than a normal person."

" What about the wound in his chest?"

"The weapon that was used didn't hit his heart. It just hit a portion of it, but it will heal with time."

Tiffany's eyes lit up. " So he's going to be okay?"

The doctor smiled. " In due time Mrs. Ray, in due time."

* * *

Author's Note

Decided to get this chapter up for all you lovely people (^^)

Hope you guys are awake because we aren't finished yet. Just because Andy's "dead" doesn't mean the story's over. Nope. No siree bob!

Anyway hope you like this chapter. I will be adding more stuff as soon as I can.

Soooooooooo...stay tuned and READ AND REVIEW! \(*0*)/


	6. Chapter 6

-Trapped-

-CHAPTER SIX-

* * *

-Intensive Care Unit-Room 124-

Tiffany hesitated as she opened the door to her husband's room. She was allowed entrance after the doctors checked her over and given her the A-OK that she could visit him. She stuck her head into the room and looked around. It was a regular hospital room. Typical white décor and bright lights. Very small television at the top of the room. Everything you'd think was in a hospital room, its there.

Her eyes set on a certain red haired doll in the bed located in the center of the room. She walked towards him; light thuds filled the air as her bare feet hit the tiles; joining the constant beeping of the heart monitor. She thought his injuries were bad before, but now the look of them pulls at her heart strings even more. He was cleaned and patched up. Returning his pigment to its natural ivory color. The bruises and cuts have become more evident on his skin. Tiffany reached forward and caressed Chucky's cheek.

Mid stroke, a scarred hand reached up and grasped the blonde's wrist. Tiffany gasped as her eyes met with the tired eyes of Charles Lee Ray.

* * *

Tiffany jumped." Oh! You're up." She began to scratch her head." Uh I didn't expect you to wake up so quickly." The blue eyed doll just stared at her; grinning at her bashfulness.

" You mind telling me what you were doing?" he said in a low whisper like voice. Tiffany looked to the side; biting her lip. " Uh nothin'." Chucky motioned for her to come here. Tiffany was hesitant. " But...I don't want to risk anything. What if I get my a** up there and I end up pulling a stitch or cause you more pain than what you are already going through now?"

Chucky sighed. Why was she so damn stubborn? Rolling his eyes, he said " Will you come on and stop being so f*cking stubborn. I won't feel anything...promise."

The blonde set her hands on her hips," Don't curse at me you a**hole." She climbed on the bed and sat next to him. Chucky gradually sat up; wrapping his arm around her and grunting in the process. Tiffany laid her head on his shoulder. She smirked, " I thought you said you wouldn't feel anything."

" Pfft It's not my fault these nurses can't give a decent shot of morphine."

" What? They gave you enough painkillers to subside an elephant."

He shrugged his shoulders and rested his cheek on the top of her head. Then there was silence. And silence was meant to be broken.

"...Chucky?"

" Hmmm..."

" What are we going to do after all of this is over?"

" What do you mean?"

" I mean when you're able to leave. Do you honestly think we could go back home and act like there's nothing still out there. You may have killed Andy, but you know he has people to back him up; to avenge him. People are going to be on our a**es and staying here is only going to make it worse."

" I agree with you tuts, but where do you expect us to go?

"...I don't know...but anywhere other than here."

" There's a place I know back in Trenton. No body would be able to find us there...well other than the people we know...how does that sound?"

Tiffany thought it over. It sounded like a good plan. Once everyone is in good condition they were going from LA to Trenton, New Jersey. It'll be a long trip, but at least they'll be in a safe and familiar place. She nodded and closed her eyes; wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. " Sounds like a plan."

Chucky smiled." Yeah." Then his eyes lit up," Hey Tiff."

" Yeah?"

He leaned in. Their foreheads touched. " Kiss me."

" hehe okay."

* * *

-Author's Note-

Just a quick chapter to get you guys ready the last bit of chapters. Chucky and Tiffany have made a plan to move back to New Jersey. Guess I never told you they were living in Cali first huh? Whoops. :)

Anyway hope you guys like this chapter so stay tuned aaaaaaaaaand READ AND REVIEW \(*0*)/


End file.
